1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for tracking progress. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique for using a progress-tracking service to keep track of progress which is made while following a plan.
2. Related Art
Many plans require a person to carefully keep track of recommended actions and the associated results. One example of such a plan is a weight-loss plan, which has carefully structured dietary requirements, exercise requirements, and weight goals. Another example is a body-building plan, which can include dietary requirements, performance benchmarks, and detailed exercise and rest requirements. Another example is healthcare plans (e.g., chemotherapy plans, drug trials, or surgery recovery plans), which may include daily drug dosage times and amounts, physical therapy recommendations, vital statistics tracking, and corresponding progress indicators. Yet another example is financial plans, which can include spending constraints, savings targets, and ultimate goals.
Some websites on the Internet facilitate tracking such plans. For example, some diet-planning companies provide websites that permit a person following the plan to determine the plan's requirements for a given day and to enter that day's event information and progress indicators (e.g., amount of calories consumed in a given day and daily measured weight).
Unfortunately, these websites are typically designed to allow the tracking of one specific plan. Moreover, each website has its own layout and presentation format. The individualized nature of the different plan tracking websites can make it difficult for a consumer to compare plans and to decide which plan is best for their needs. In addition, tracking progress while switching from one plan to another can be difficult because of the differences in these websites.